1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby chairs which are suspendable from a table edge, and which can be removed and folded when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Portable baby chairs which can be attached to the edge of an ordinary table are well known. A variety of designs have been proposed for such chairs, and features which have proved advantageous include a cantilever arrangement for holding the chair to the table, a rigid seat bottom and back for greater chair strength, and foldability when the chair is not in use. Chairs embodying these features are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,987 to Gibson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,500 to Hyde, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,965 to Fornetti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,760 to Robinson, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 200,850 to Palmer. Although the cantilever design allows the chairs to be conveniently hooked onto and unhooked from a table edge, it suffers from depending on a child's weight to create the friction needed to hold the chair stable against the table. If the child does not sit still, the chair can work its way back until one or both arm rests slip from the table, endangering the child. Thus, there is a need for a portable baby chair which can be better secured to a table top.